What If
by Riverspirit456
Summary: What if Tigerclaw had died as a kit? Here we see one of the possible results of if Tigerclaw had died as a kit. Realize that this is just ONE result. There are many things that would have been effected, but I decided to write about this one. :)


The sun shone down on the Thunderclan camp, and Bluefur watched as Mosskit, Mistykit and Stonekit tumbled over Thrushpelt, laughing.

"Get out of our territory, Shadowclan flea-pelt!" Stonekit squeaked, charging at Thrushpelt. He battered the tom's ear with his tiny paws.

"You should never have come here!" Mistykit cried, standing atop the tom.

"Yeah! Because we're the greatest Thunderclan warriors _ever_!" Mosskit boasted, climbing up and standing next to her sister.

Thrushpelt laughed,

"Oh yeah?" He grinned and heaved upward.

With squeaks of surprise and delight, Mistykit and Mosskit tumbled from his back. They recovered quickly and tackled his paws. Thrushpelt growled playfully.

Bluefur smiled and laughed.

"Looks like your kits are doing well." Featherwhisker said, coming forward to stand next to her.

Bluefur nodded.

"Thrushpelt is an excellent father." Featherwhisker continued warmly.

A flash of sadness ran through Bluefur, and she nodded somberly.

"What's wrong?" the medicine cat asked.

Bluefur jumped and looked at her clanmate nervously,

"I just have a lot on my mind." She told him, attempting a smile.

"I can relate to that," Featherwhisker said. "Most of us can these days, what with Thistleclaw's banishment."

"Yes, that was…hard, for everyone." Bluefur responded, choosing her words carefully.

"Indeed," Featherwhisker murmured. "He was a brave warrior and a real asset to his clan…who knew his teaching methods would kill his apprentice?"

"He was vicious…" Bluefur growled under her breath.

Featherwhisker cast a surprised glance at her.

"No one could have known that though!" he responded.

"No, I suppose not." Bluefur sighed. After a moment of awkward silence, Bluefur straightened and said, "But he's gone now. Life continues."

"Yes…you know, Sunstar had quite a tough time…"

"How so?"

"Well, you and Thistleclaw were his first choices for deputy when Tawnyspots retired."

Bluefur nodded.

"It seemed a bad omen when Thistleclaw was exiled and you had kits around the same time Sunstar had to choose a new deputy."

"But he made the right choice, I think. Although Lionheart is young, I know he is wise. Being deputy may be a challenge for him at first, but he will gain the experience he needs."

"True, and he can ask you for help anytime he needs it." Featherwhisker said.

"Yes, that's true!" Bluefur laughed. It was strange...she remembered a few occasions when Lionblaze had given her advice. Now it seemed the tables had turned somehow.

The two cats watched as Stonekit, Mistykit and Mosskit joined forces and, like a wave, swarmed Thrushpelt, who gasped and fell once again. Bluefur smiled, suddenly imagining a different tom being tackled by kits.

"Bluefur, you're crying," Featherwhisker commented in surprise.

Bluefur blinked and shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm just…remembering."

"I see..." the medicine cat murmured. "Well, I have work to do. Goodbye,"

"Bye, Featherwhisker…" Bluefur called as the silver tabby tom walked away.

Bluefur lowered her head and looked at her paws. There was a drop of sodden earth where her tear had fallen.

_I miss you Oakheart…I wish you could see your kits now. They're so happy._

She looked up at the sky, wondering if Oakheart was looking up as well, from his place in Riverclan.

_I'm so relieved… _Bluefur thought, closing her eyes, _I didn't have to give them up… They'll make excellent warriors. _It's just too bad that you can't watch them grow up...__

Sighing, the grey-blue warrior returned her attention to her kits, only to find that Thrushpelt had paused to stare at her. Bluefur wiped her eyes with a paw quickly.

The brown tabby tom stood, shook the kits off, and said,

"Why don't you guys go choose something from the fresh-kill pile to eat?"

"Really, Dad?!" Mosskit exclaimed.

"Cool!" Stonekit laughed, and ran off toward the pile.

"Wait for me!" Mistykit called, racing after her brother.

Thrushpelt watched them go with happiness shining in his eyes. He padded to Bluefur's side and sat, still watching as the kits attempted to draw a squirrel from the bottom of the pile.

Bluefur glanced at the tabby tom from the corner of her eye.

"Hi," Thrushpelt said, catching her glance.

"Hi," Bluefur responded.

In the silence that followed, Bluefur felt a sudden wave of guilt rise within her. She inhaled slightly, and after a moment, suddenly said,

"Thrushpelt, listen… I'm really grateful you were open to being their father." Bluefur said.

Sadness flashed across Thrushpelt's green gaze, and he looked away.

"You don't have to thank me, Bluefur," he whispered, "It's an honor to be their father,"

"But I'd understand if you wanted to drop the act." Bluefur continued in a nearly inaudible voice.

Thrushpelt stared at her in shock.

"I know it must be hard for you," Bluefur continued, ignoring the tom's look, "and I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do….I-I just…I'm…" she sighed, "I'm sorry that I can't love you…"

Thrushpelt remained silent for a moment.

"Listen, Bluefur," the tabby began. Bluefur looked at him, "I've loved you for a long time, and I would be incredibly happy if you could love me back."

A flash of guilt and sorrow ran through Bluefur.

"But that's not the reason I decided to be the kit's father." Thrushpelt continued. "I decided to be their father because they deserve one. You don't have to love me, and you don't have to tell me to 'drop the act'. There is no act. I love those kits because in their eyes, I _am_ their father."

Bluefur looked down at her paws and swallowed hard, trying to ignore the lump in her throat.

"Thank you…" Bluefur murmured.


End file.
